1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer based system and method for filtering data received by a computer system and, in particular, to a computer based system and method for filtering text data from World Wide Web pages received by a computer system connected to the Internet.
2. Prior Art
While there are numerous benefits which accrue from the interconnection of computers or computer systems in a network, such an interconnection presents certain problems as well.
Broadly speaking, networks allow the various computers connected to the network to share information. Typically, if desired, access to certain information is restricted by providing access codes or the like to those individuals who are cleared to view or download the information. While this method of controlling access to information works fairly well for situations where each user is identifiable, it is very difficult to efficiently and effectively implement such a method in cases where there are a large number of unidentifiable users. Such is the situation with the vast interconnection of networks called the Internet.
The Internet is accessed by many millions of users every day and while it is somewhat possible to obtain some information with respect to identifying the computers through which a particular user accesses the Internet, it very difficult, if not impossible, to identify a particular user beyond any self-identification provided by the user himself.
By far, most of the traffic on the Internet currently occurs on the World Wide Web. On the World Wide Web, both text and graphic information is typically provided on web pages and this information is transmitted via the Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”). A web page has a particular address associated with it called a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”).
A typical user accesses the World Wide Web via a modem connection to a proxy/cache server which is connected to the Internet. A browser is the software program which runs on the user's computer (client computer) and allows the user to view web pages. To view a particular web page, the user inputs the URL of the desired web page into his or her browser. The browser sends the request to the proxy/cache server and the server sends the request over the Internet to the computer on which the web page resides. A header as well as a copy of the body of the web page is then sent back to the user's browser and displayed on the user's computer.
While an incredible amount of information is available on the millions of web pages provided on the World Wide Web, some of this information is not appropriate for all users. In particular, although children can be exposed to a vast number of educational and entertaining web pages, many other web pages include adult content which is not appropriate for access by children.
One method which is used to control access to these adult web pages is to require an access code to view or download particular web pages. Typically, this access code is obtained by providing some identification, often in the form of a credit card number. The obvious drawbacks of this method are: 1) such a system will invariably deny or inhibit access to many adults as well as children because many adults do not want to, or may not be able to, provide a credit card number; and 2) the system is not fool-proof because children may obtain access to credit cards, whether their's or their parents'.
Several services are available to parents and educators which provide a second method for preventing access to web pages containing adult content. These services provide software programs which contain a list of forbidden URLs. Service providers compile the list by searching the World Wide Web for web pages having objectionable material. When a user inputs a URL which appears on the forbidden list or “deny list,” the program causes a message to be displayed indicating that access to that web page is forbidden. Although this method works well for denying access to web pages which are on the forbidden list, because thousands of web pages are being created and changed every day, it is simply impossible to provide an up-to-date list of every web page containing adult content. Therefore, these systems often allow children access to web pages which contain adult content but have not yet been added to the forbidden list.
A further drawback to the above-described access control systems is that they are simple admit/deny systems. That is, the user is either allowed to download and view the entire web page or he/she is forbidden from doing so. It is not practical, using either of these methods, to allow a particular user to download and view only the portions of the web page which are not objectionable.